A Novus Vita
by Britz1
Summary: Harry hated his fame. So when the Dark side hurt him badly enough, he gave up on his life & moved away-from England, from his friends, from magic-to a new life. Unfortunately for Harry. his unique past won't let him forget who he is-The Boy Who Lived.
1. A New Life

Author's Note:  Hey everyone. This is my second fic! Wow, I'm so proud. Okay, the beginning is a bit dramatic, but I promise it WILL get more interesting…in fact the beginning sux, but that's ok, right? Skip over the first part if you must, it's a sort of prologue. Anyway, my new obsession is post-Hogwarts stories, so I wanted to try one. I know the whole "Harry's no where to be found" sort of thing has been done many a time, but I'm going to hope this will be different. Let me know how I did and review, please! Oh, and I believe 'A Novus Vita' means 'A New Life' in Latin…correct me if you know it's wrong, okay? Thanks! Enjoy!

A Novus Vita

~*^*~*^*~Chapter 1: A New Life~*^*~*^*~

_A new life -  
what I wouldn't give  
to have a new life!  
One thing I have learned  
as I go through life:  
Nothing is for free  
along the way.  
  
A new start -  
That's the thing I need,  
to give me a new heart -  
half a chance in life  
to find a new part,  
just a simple role  
that I can play.___

********~Jekyll & Hyde, the musical

~*^*~*^*~Prologue~*^*~*^*~

Harry Potter was no ordinary person. He had impossible, messy black hair that would never stay straight. His green eyes were so green that they looked like emeralds. He was pretty tall, close to 6 feet. However, his height was the least of it.

Harry Potter had a secret, and if anyone at work ever figured it out, he'd be dead. He was a wizard-no, not a magician. What's the difference, you might ask? Well, here's the biggie. Magicians deal with illusions, and fake magic. Wizards (and witches) deal with magic-brewing potions, charming objects, astronomy, divination…and none of it is fake. None of it.

And if you believe me so far about Harry Potter's abnormalities, I'm not through yet. Harry Potter was probably the least normal wizard there was, and ever will be. Yes, there is more than one wizard…there's a whole separate community, world even, of magical people and creatures. From witches to wizards, dementors to hippogriffs, dragons to unicorns…a whole new world exists. And here's how Harry Potter is different from them all.

 Harry Potter was the sole defeater of the most evil wizard of all time. Voldemort. The name still makes most magical people shudder. The horrors he possessed were great. If he saw you on a street and you caught his eye-you'd die.  Just for the fun of it, he'd kill you. Or hunt you down.  And there was no stopping him, until Harry Potter came around.  He managed to stop Voldemort, A.K.A. "You-Know-Who" from the time he was a baby. Throughout his teenage years he won various fights of the on-going war. Then there was the final showdown. Harry was 17 years old at the time. What happened that day only 1 person in the world knew.  Harry Potter. Not even his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley knew. But that's not the point. The point is, that day, in June 1998, he defeated Voldemort, at a great price. Voldemort died, but at a great price. Having gained some of Voldemort's power, he could not use his magic anymore. Harry had to flee the magical world. No one knew where he went, but Harry Potter left the wizarding world, never to be seen in it again…until now. 

Which is where our story begins.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

"Mr. Potter! Hey, Mr. Potter!" A young thirteen year old girl came running around the corner of the hallway.

"Hallo Christine the beauty queen," Harry Potter replied.

"Hi. Well, the thing is, my grandfather was in the hospital, like, last night, and I didn't get to finish the report, so I was wondering…"

"You were wondering if I'd give you an extension?" Harry asked, a hint of a smile coming on.

"How'd you know? Oh my god! That's so right! So, please??? For me?" The blonde girl gave him puppy eyes.

"Fine. Paper is due tomorrow. By ninth period I expect to have it in my hands, okay?" When the teenager nodded happily he continued casually, "Oh, and detention for running in the halls."

"W-what?" Christine said looking flabbergasted. (A/N: I luv that word! I don't care if it's spelt wrong!)

"That's right. Now come on, time for class."

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

"Good morning, class." Harry Potter said cheerfully.

"Morning Mr. Potter," Most of the seventh grade students replied.

"What, no welcome Christine?" He smirked.

The teenager just pouted.

"Anyway, did you all have fun at the Halloween dance?" He asked.

"Yeah! It was the funniest thing! We were all dying our hair, and we were getting ready to toilet paper the locker rooms when-I shouldn't be telling you this should I?" A short kid said comically.

"No, you shouldn't Will. Oh, and I have to tell you about this. After I got home, I went to bed-"

"Did you take off your superman costume?" Will asked.

"No, I left it on all night," Harry rolled his eyes, "Look do you want to hear my story or not? Because we can just go back to learning about the 13 colonies, I don't mind…"

"No! Keep going!" Half the class shouted.

Harry smiled. He loved teaching at this school. It was located in a small town in New Jersey in the USA, and it was perfect. It snowed in the winter, was hot in the summer, plenty of friendly people…and nothing could ruin his mood.

"Like I was saying, I went to bed and woke up screaming, which was weird. You don't really do that once you have your own house, so I wasn't sure what to do. I remembered my dream though. It was strange, because I was dead. Mr. Kent and Ms. Millington were there as well," He began. Mr. Kent and Ms. Millington were the two other social studies teachers. Ms. Millington used to be a model before she settled down at Campton Middle School. Mr. Kent was one of the students' favorite teachers-besides Harry, of course.

"So an angel comes and tells Mr. Kent to come stand on this platform, and when he does this hideous woman comes over to him, and the angel takes the woman and Mr. Kent away for all eternity. I asked the angel why, and she said that Mr. Kent had to be punished for his sins on Earth. I was thinking, "Wow, Mr. Kent is one of the greatest guys I know." Then it's Ms. Millington's turn, and she steps up to the platform. Once again the angel appears with this time a really ugly guy, and I mean _really_ ugly," at this some students laughed.

"And when I asked the angel, she said Ms. Millington had to pay for her sins on Earth. Now I was really nervous, and I carefully stepped up to the platform. This beautiful supermodel came with the angel, and I was really surprised. So I asked the angel why. The angel said, "Well, Potter, this woman has to pay for her sins on Earth and be stuck with you for all eternity."

Every student started hysterically laughing. Harry gave a small grin.

"Did that really happen?"

"Yes, Will, it did," Harry said, in a very sarcastic voice.

"You know I thought British people were supposed to be polite," Will half murmur, half laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm the exception, luckily for you. Now, there wasn't exactly a point to that. It was supposed to be funny, I'm not sure if it was…"

The whole class laughed.

"Well, on to the colonies," Harry laughed.

The class groaned.

"No, anything but that. Come on, your British, you don't wanna learn about how we defeated you, now do you?" A brunette asked in a cutesy voice.

"Now Vicki, just because I was born in England doesn't mean I'm loyal to the country."

The whole class sat up straight, expecting a story.

"No, not today. Ah, we only have a minute left in class. Ok, no homework," Everyone cheered. "But we'll be having a quiz tomorrow."

Groans followed

            "Hey, you kids are lucky. I was going to just ask you to take out a piece of paper and number it one to ten and have you answer questions. Then I talked to a friend of mine who's in college, and she was complaining about a pop quiz, so I decided to let you study instead!"

            Just then a bell rang.

            "Class dismissed, I'll see you all tomorrow." 

~*^*~Harry's leaving the staff room to go home~*^*~

            "Mr. Potter!" a voice called.

            Harry turned, and saw Christine DeRienzo.

            "So how're things going with Aunt Teresa?" she asked.

            "Fine, not that it's any of your business young lady. Oh, and you do realize no matter what I'm not going to give you a raise in your grade?" Harry answered.

            "Drat. Oh well, it was worth a try. Say hi to her tonight. Bye," and away she flew.

            Harry chuckled to himself. Christine really was quite a character. He had been going out with her aunt, Teresa Martin, for 3 years already. She was a beautiful, smart, funny woman, and her family was great. He was really happy with her. She was actually an artist. She made portraits, paintings, sketches, sculptures…you name it, she does it.  Whenever Harry asked her why, she explained, "I love art so much, I could never choose one form of it to do for my life!"

            Harry thought of trying the theory-he certainly loved teaching-but social studies with his classes were complicated enough as it was. Yet he loved his job. He never regretted his decision to become a teacher, to move to America…or did he? He knew he missed his two best friends. But how could he have stayed in the wizarding world? He'd never have been accepted. They probably all forgot about him as soon as he left. 

_I can just see Snape: C'mon witches and wizards! Why do we need that Potter? All he did was make trouble. Way too full of himself, he was. Thank god he's gone! _Harry thought. 

            Besides, it hurt to think about Ron and Hermione. _Stop it Potter, don't go there, _Harry thought. _You left for a good reason. That's that._

Harry shook his head, and got into his car. He had more important things to do then to sit around and mope. He drove to Teresa's apartment. When he got there he took out his set of keys and went inside.

            "Te?" Harry called. (A/N: pronounced like 'tea' or the letter 'T')

            "Harry? Is that you?" He heard a familiar voice call.

            "Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" 

            "In the den. C'mere!" Teresa called.

            "Coming," Harry replied.

            He walked throught the hallway into her den, which was a mess. Full of paints, canvases, and the like, you could barely see the floor, literally. Harry carefully walked around the mess, trying his hardest not to trip over anything. 

            "Hey you," Teresa smiled.

            "Hey yourself," Harry said and gave her a kiss. 

            Teresa was a very pretty woman (in Harry's humble opinion). She had light brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders. She had light blue eyes, and a couple of freckles were across her face. She wasn't too tall, or too short…just perfect in Harry's eyes. He smiled.

            "So how was school? Did Will bother to do his homework?" Teresa asked with a smile.

            "It was the usual. No he didn't, and your niece seems to have it set in her mind that she'll get away with murder because she's your niece."

            Teresa looked mildy amused. 

            "Does she? Well, Christine is quite a character. Just like my sister. When we were little, Maureen use to pretend she was a supermodel. We'd be in the mall, and she'd just go up to random people and sign an autograph for them, telling them it'd be worth something one of these days," Teresa sighed.

            "You okay, Te?" Harry asked, concerned.

            "Of course. Just tired. Oh, and I wanted to ask you something."

            "Anything," He said, kissing her hand.

            "I'm having this party. It's for the art company I told you about. There's going to be representatives from all different countries, and there's a chance I might get an agent, and a big time job, and I was wondering if you'd go with me. In case I start to freak out or anything," Teresa asked hesitantly. Harry sighed. She was always very hesitant of asking anything of him. He would do anything for her, yet she always sounded so unsure.

            "Of course, Te. You name the day and time, and I'll be there."

            "Thanks Har…" Teresa trailed off.

            "Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked.

            "Yes, just nervous. I mean, what if they don't like my work? Maybe I shouldn't include that new painting I did of the park…or should I add a new piece to the collection? Maybe I should do some extra research…"

            "Teresa! Calm down, honey. You'll do just fine. They'd be idiots to not see how wonderful you're paintings are…you are…" Harry said, gazing into her eyes.

            She smiled. "Thanks Harry. I guess I was going a little overboard."

            Harry looked away.

            "What is it Harry?" She asked.

            "Nothing, just thinking," Harry replied, but it was only half true. He could imagine this conversation in a different place…a certain bushy-haired girl named Hermione Granger, worried about school work…a tall redheaded Ron Weasley telling her to give it a rest…what were his best friends…well, ex-best friends up to?

~*^*~*^*~In London, England~*^*~*^*~

            "'Mione! Get down here!" Ron Weasley called.

            "What, Ron?" Hermione Granger asked innocently as she pulled on her cloak.

            "Did you eat all the Cocoa Puffs?" He asked her.

            "There was hardly any left, I was hungry, so yes, I did."

            "But Hermione! They were **Cocoa Puffs**! How could you?" Ron asked, looking scandalized.

            "Ron! It was just cereal, get over it! You can stop at Muggle Mart in Diagon Alley and buy some there." 

            "Just cereal? Just cereal, she says…" Ron muttered under his breath, fixing Hermione with a glare, "Just cereal…incredible!"

            "Oh. My. God. It's just a box of Cocoa Puffs, you git, just get off your lazy ass and go to a store and buy some more! It's not that hard, even you should be able to do it!" Hermione said, aggravated. 

            "But Hermione-"

            "No, no, no! No buts!"

            "But-"

            "No! No. Buts. Get off your butt and buy a new box."

            "Fine, be that way. Harry would've never…" But at that both he and Hermione froze. When Ron finally looked up at Hermione, he could see her shoulders shaking.

            "I'm sorry, 'Mione, I shouldn't have said that," Ron said quietly.

            "It's okay…I can't believe it's been almost five years since he left us. Five years…why'd he go? Without telling us? I thought we were his best friends…" Hermione trailed off.

            "I know," Ron sighed heavily, rubbing her back, "I know. He must've had a good reason, and one of these days we will find him Hermione. I promise."

            "You can't promise."

            "Hermione, you know me better than anyone in the world. I never break my promises, and I swear to you one day we will find Harry Potter. We will."

~*^*~*^*~Back in NJ, 3 days later (A Saturday)~*^*~*^*~

            "Teresa! Are you there?" Harry called, stepping into her apartment.

            "Yes, I'm here! Just finishing changing." 

            Harry stepped into her room, and felt his jaw drop. Teresa looked stunning…absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She had on a dress made of light, silvery material. It had thin straps and went down to the floor, but was thin, not puffy. She had a glittery shawl around her shoulders, and her hair was done in a neat French twist. 

            "You look…amazing," Harry croaked out.

            "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself," Teresa smiled.

            And he did. Harry was wearing nice black pants and a dressy dark green shirt. He had half-managed to tame his hair, but only if you knew its original state would you appreciate it. 

            "Thank you. Now, shall we be off?" Harry asked, and offered his arm to her.

            "What I did to deserve a nice, polite, honest, simple (In a good way), British guy is beyond me," Teresa said, her eyes smiling at Harry.

            "Believe me, m'dear, I'm the undeserving one," Harry replied. He was feeling rather guilty, actually. _Simple is the least of it,_ He thought, _And honesty isn't exactly my forte either._

Harry led her to his car. They arrived at The Golden Pond (a fancy restaurant/party room sort of place) a little while later. Harry looked over at Teresa. 

            "You okay Te? You'll be great you know," Harry said gently.

            Teresa took a deep breath. 

            "Yes. I-I'll be fine," She said, and smiled at him.

            "Come on, let's go," Harry said, and they walked into the room. Little did Harry know this day would change his life.

~*^*~*^*~Same day, in London, England~*^*~*^*~

            "What're you doing today, 'Mione?" Ron Weasley asked, back in Britain.

            "My cousin's sister-in-law has this exhibit in the states, I was thinking of going."

            "In the states? That's a lot of trouble for a exhibit," Ron replied, raising an eyebrow.

            "I know, but I haven't seen Teresa in so long, I feel bad! Plus, she is a great artist. I was thinking of getting a new painting and then enchanting it…she's a muggle, you know. Although, maybe I won't come to think of it. Art is a beauty by itself, without magic," Hermione smiled.

            "How exactly are you related?" Ron asked.

            "My cousin Matt's wife is Maureen, and her sister is Teresa." Hermione answered, pulling her hair into a braid. She was wearing a nice black skirt and a long blue silky top. 

            "You look great," Ron said.

            "Thanks. I'll be back at around 7 tonight. I'll see you then?" Hermione asked.

            "Of course," Ron replied.

            "Ok, I'm going to floo to the Customs Department at the MOM, and then apparate to NJ. I'll see you later, Ron," Hermione said.

            "Bye, 'Mione. Have fun," Ron said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

            "Bye," Hermione answered, before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing into the emerald flames.

~*^*~*^*~At The Golden Pond~*^*~*^*~

            "Ok, Harry, I'll introduce you to everyone," Teresa said to her boyfriend.

            "Alright, but do I have to know any terminology? Because I have absolutely no artistic expertise."

            "Don't worry, just smile and nod and say hello," Teresa replied.

            They walked over to the group of artists and guests.

            "David! Hi David, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend. Harry, this is David Taylor, he's in charge of this party," Teresa introduced them.

            "Hello, nice to meet you," David said.

            "Likewise," Harry said.

            Teresa went along, introducing and talking to people here and there, when a voice called out, "Teresa!"

            Teresa and Harry turned around. Harry felt his mouth go dry, and he started to visibly shake. He turned away from the women, hoping to make an exit.

            "Hermione! It's been so long!" said Teresa excitedly, and hugged Hermione Granger.

            "I know! It's such a shame!" Hermione agreed.

            "I have to introduce you to my boyfriend, he's British also. Harry, this is Hermione Granger. She is my sister Maureen's husband's cousin. Hermione, this is Harry Potter."

            At that there was a moment of silence before Hermione gasped.

            Harry turned around.

            "Hello, Hermione. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" He said quite calmly (considering the circumstances).

            "H-Harry?" Hermione murmured in shock, before promptly fainting.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Author's Note: Did that count as a cliffie? There was about ten different ways I could've ended this, and I finally chose this one. Hope it wasn't too much of a cliff-hanger…hate those. Please, let me know if you like this story, because only then will I continue! You've been warned…lolz. PLEASE R/R! Thanks guys! Oh, and Harry Potter, as a teacher, is based on my seventh grade social studies teacher. (Kudos to Mr. I. for Harry's teacher character (slightly less sarcastic, though), stories, lines, etc.)

Disclaimer: Only Teresa, Christine, some other pointless characters, & the plot, belong to me…everything you've heard (or read) of belongs to the **brilliant **Joanne Kathleen Rowling…I think you all knew that…no point to this…leaving now…

Luv ya,

Britz 


	2. Getting To Know You

A Novus Vita

~*^*~*^*~Chapter Two: Getting To Know You~*^*~*^*~
    
    _Getting to know you,_
    
    _Getting to know all about you._
    
    _Getting to like you, _
    
    _Getting to know you like me._
    
    _Haven't you noticed suddenly I'm bright and breezy?_
    
    _Because of all the beautiful and new_
    
    _Things I'm learning about you!_
    
    _Day by day!_
    
    _            ~The King and I_

_~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~_

"H-Harry?" Hermione murmured in shock, before promptly fainting.

"Oh my god! Hermione!" Teresa screamed. 

Harry quickly bent over Hermione and picked her up. 

Where should I bring her, Te?" Harry asked.

"Come right this way, Teresa, Harry," David Taylor (MC in case you forgot) said.

"Thank you," Teresa said, but looked worriedly on at Hermione who was looking deathly pale in

 Harry's arms.

Teresa and Harry walked into a small room. It had a small red velvet couch, that Harry laid 

Hermione on. On the coffee table were glasses of water and a crystal pitcher of water. 

There was a podium in the corner, and pieces of artwork were situated all over the room.

 "This room is for people getting ready for speeches," David said, and Harry nodded to show that 

he could leave.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," David said, and then left, shutting the door.

At once, Harry was at Hermione's side. He checked her pulse, and proceeded to put a cold towel

on her forehead. 

"Harry?"' Teresa asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Te?" Harry asked absentmindedly. 

"Harry…do you-do you know Hermione? I mean, from before you came here?" Teresa asked him.

Harry studied his girlfriend's face for what seemed like forever. Finally he sighed. 

"Yes, Te. I did," Harry said. 

Teresa noticed that when he talked he sounded like he gained 20 years.

"Harry? Care to explain?" She asked.

"Honestly? Not particularly," Harry replied.

"Harry Potter!" Teresa yelled, looking shocked that he was capable of saying that to her.

"Teresa, please. Not now. Not now…" Harry trailed off.

"What was she? Your love? Am I the dumped girlfriend now?" Teresa demanded angrily.

At that Harry looked over at her, alarmed.

"No, Teresa! I love you, Te, not Hermione," Harry said, looking hurt that she even suggested that 

he didn't love her. 

"Then why do you look so…I don't know, in pain at the sight of her?" Teresa asked, slightly softer 

after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"That is a particularly long story, one that would require Miss Granger to be awake," Harry said.

"Well, I know how to wake her. Give me that cloth," Teresa replied. 

(A/N: I don't know how to wake the unconscious, so just deal with the fiddling around, k?)

After bending over Hermione for a couple of minutes, (Harry couldn't see what she was doing), Hermione gave a small groan.

"Hermione!" Harry said, and rushed right next to her.

"H-Harry?" she asked meekly. 

"Yeah, it's me 'Mione," Harry smiled at her.

"But-but you left. Years ago…" Hermione trailed off. At that Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I did. But Hermione, you're in America right now. New Jersey, to be exact. You're not in England," Harry explained.

"I'm not?" Hermione asked sounding puzzled. Harry rounded on Teresa.

"What the hell did you do to her? Believe me, I don't think Hermione's ever forgotten or been disoriented about anything in her life!" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't do any-" Teresa started but got cut off.

"Teresa? Wait! I remember now…I came to see your art exhibit, and then you said Harry was your boyfriend…Harry's your boyfriend?" Hermione shrieked.

"That would be correct, 'Mione," Harry said quietly.

"You moron! You left us…you-you stupid git! Do you understand what we went through, Ron and I? We looked for you for weeks, for months…we've been looking for you for 7 bloody years! 

You stupid, idiotic prat," Hermione started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"You're sorry? You're sorry…well, that's a laugh. That's a bloody laugh!" Hermione shouted.

(A/N: Always wanted Hermione to go 'off her rocker,' I thought it would be amusing…)

"Hermione Granger! Will you please stop acting like a maniac? You're starting to scare me! I've never seen you lose your mind before. You've come pretty close, but never like this," Harry said.

"Harry, you left us. Didn't leave a note, or anything…we didn't know if you were dead, or alive, 

and it kills me to think that we'd never know if I hadn't came here," Hermione said quietly.

Harry gave her a hug, and Hermione started to cry.

"I missed you so much," Harry whispered.

"We missed you too," Hermione said.

Teresa, looking thoroughly bewildered, cleared her throat.

"I hate to cut in, but seeing my brother-in-law's cousin and my boyfriend clinging to each other like the world is about to end isn't exactly my idea of normal," she said.

"Sorry, Te. I guess I owe you an explanation," Harry said.

"You guess?" Teresa asked, but she sounded amused.

"Ok, I know I do. But we can't here. It's your night. We'll go home after, and then…well, we're 

missing a third of the story," Harry said.

"He's at home right now. In London," Hermione said.

 "Well, by the time the party is over it'll be 6 AM in London, so we'll get him then."

"Shouldn't you guys call him now? So he can get on a plane?" Teresa asked.

"Uh-Hermione, why don't you go contact him. It's probably 2 in the morning there, but you'll have to make sure he can arrive here at 6 his time…I'll give you my house address," Harry said.

"You have a house? Here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do. And Teresa's apartment is like my second home," He replied.

"I really have to make a show now. Are you feeling okay, Hermione?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just fine," Hermione replied, smiling at Harry.

~*^*~*^*~4 hours later, back at Harry's house~*^*~*^*~

"Well?" Teresa asked, after they situated themselves in Harry's living room. His house was an old Victorian. It had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a study, 3 bedrooms, a master bedroom, and 3 bathrooms. Teresa had designed the layout of the house, which is how they met. It was pretty funny, when 4 years later he entered a social studies class to find her niece in it.

"We have to wait for Ron," Harry said, looking like he had gained years again.

"He'll be here soon. Have to admit, he wasn't happy about being woken up," Hermione replied.

"D-did you tell him?" Harry asked, all of a sudden feeling anxious.

"No, that's for you to tell him. Although, be careful, he might get the urge to kill you," Hermione 

said dryly. 

"I can imagine," he replied, "I am sorry, Hermione. But you don't understand, I didn't want to. I **had **to. I **had** to leave," Harry said, almost desperately.

Teresa got up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes tightly. It hurt 

to bring up all the awful memories.

Just then a door bell rang.

"Harry?" Teresa asked gently.

"I don't want to get it," Harry replied.

"Harry," Teresa sighed.

"Hermione, get the door," Harry said.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you to die. He'll be happy at first, but I swear to god, you'll be dead within five minutes," Hermione replied, and got up to answer the door.

"Hermione? Are you okay? I was so worried when you said you'd be home early and you didn't and--"

"Ron, calm down, please! I'm fine, but I met...er...someone you'd be interested in, but you have to promise me something," Hermione said nervously.

"Of course, Hermione, anything," Ron said, a loving look in his eyes.

"You're not going to  like what you see, but promise me you won't do anything rash. No killing, hexing, nothing. Promise?" She asked.

"Yes, of course…who is it? Not Malfoy?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Hermione hurriedly shook her head at the mention of their old archenemy from Hogwarts.

"It's not Draco Malfoy," She said quickly.

"Than who would I be mad to see?" Ron asked.

"No, just…just come. Now," Hermione replied, and grabbed his hand.

"Hey-you okay?" Ron questioned Hermione searchingly.

His eyes met hers, and as if by a mutual understanding, he shook his head, and murmured, 

"Apparently not." He kissed her and took her hand again.

"C'mon, Ron," Hermione said.

Hermione led Ron down to the living room. He cautiously  opened the door.

"Well, Hermione? I don't see anything big. Just who I'm assuming is Teresa and Harry sitting in-AND HARRY?" Ron shouted in shock, as if just realizing Harry-the Harry Potter, who disappeared 5 years ago-was in the same room as him.

Which, of course, was true. He had just realized, and he was shocked, to say the least of it.

"H-Harry?" Ron asked. His smile shook, and Teresa noted that he had tears in his eyes.

"It's me, Ron," Harry croaked. Somehow his voice wasn't working correctly. A flood of emotions ran through him…relief, anger, astonishment, and joy…unbelievable joy. Reluctantly, ever so reluctantly, Harry carefully let that one particular feeling fade to blackness. He couldn't go back to England, not now, not ever. He sent that idea quickly to the back of his mind.

Ron stepped forward and hugged Harry. Like a best friend. Like a brother. He embraced Harry, almost desperately; ask if trying to prove to himself that he was real. Harry almost pulled away, as the thought he banished from his mind came flying back. 

He couldn't go to England.

"Ron…before you say anything, I'm not going back to England," Harry said quietly, watching his old friend's face carefully.

Ron stared back blankly.

"We're not mad, Harry. Really, everyone would welcome you back with open arms! No one…well, maybe Snape, but everyone else wouldn't mind a bit, they'd be happy. You don't get it, they'll all be thrilled," Ron said.

"No, **you** don't get it! Neither of you do! I can't go back to England, I won't, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Harry shouted, almost at the point of completely breaking down.

"Harry!" Teresa, who had sat quietly up until this point, said softly. She pulled Harry into her arms and he leaned his head lightly on her head, crying softly.

Teresa couldn't remember ever seeing Harry this upset. She'd never once seen him cry. He hadn't seemed himself since he had seen Hermione, and now it was almost worse. No, it _was  _worse, she decided.

"Harry, love, calm down. I'm sure Hermione and Ron won't make you, love. Calm down," Teresa murmured, rubbing his back soothingly. 

"You don't understand! None of you do…I can't go back to England! You two found me, you ruined it! Now I have to leave!" Harry looked almost like a mad man. His eyes were bright, strange, but focused. Focused, as if he knew exactly what he must do, and he wasn't one to take his eyes off his goal. He wanted to leave.

"Harry! No-no you don't, love, you don't want to leave. You don't _have_  to leave. C'mon, why don't you tell us what's wrong," Teresa said softly, kissing his forehead gently.

"Fine…yes, yes that's a good idea. I'm sorry for-for that. Ok, I'll tell you, but Te, you've got to promise me you won't leave. You won't call the police, an asylum, nothing."

"Why would I do that?" asked Teresa, puzzled.

"Because-because I haven't been telling you the whole truth about me. Or my past. You see…you see…" Harry sighed, "Teresa, I'm a wizard." 

There was silence for a moment before she laughed.

"So? I mean, unless you were part of some Sting operation, who cares? I know a few card tricks myself," Teresa replied.

"No. Teresa, I don't mean a magician. I mean a wizard!" Harry said frustrated.

"There's a difference?" Teresa asked amused.

"I mean magic, not illusions. I mean levitating, flying, brewing potions. Not pulling the bloody bunny out of the bloody hat!" replied Harry, becoming frustrated again.

"Shah, Harry, I was kidding. C'mon, you don't expect me to believe that-" but she was cut off by Hermione saying, "Accio!" and the magazine that was on the coffee table flew into Hermione's waiting hands. Hermione then changed Teresa's pajamas (actually Harry's plaid blue pajama pants and gray tee-shirt) into a lavender silk nightgown. Then Ron, who'd been next to Hermione the whole time, all of a sudden appeared right next to Teresa.

"I don't believe we've been introduced properly. Ron Weasley," He said, shaking her hand, ignoring the look of shock on her face.

"Teresa Martin…are you…are you saying this is for real? Because as much as it looks like magic, come on, we're not kids…magic isn't real," Teresa said, smiling shakily.

"Harry, why don't you do magic to convince your girlfriend magic is real, so we can move on with your stupid story, and exactly why the hell you left England, and magic?" Ron snapped impatiently.

"Because, Ron, if I did magic, demons from the lovely beyond would be out to get every light wizard and witch and all the muggles! And you know, I really don't feel like letting loose havoc to the world!" Harry said, just as impatient as his old friend.

"What're you talking about, Harry? You defeated Vol-you defeated Him, idiot!" Ron yelled.

"Me? An idiot? You've got to be kidding me! And I said demons, havoc, dark magic…never once did I mention Voldemort," Harry said.

"Well how else do you think dark magic could be broken on the world?" Ron asked impatiently.

"If you'd listen you'd know, now wouldn't you?" Harry replied cockily.

"Harry! Ron! Really, children," Hermione spat out, "Do you want a time out?"

Teresa snorted at that.

"You'd never believe they were best friends! Now, Harry-we'll try our best to convince Teresa, and then you'll explain about the demons and all. Agreed?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Fine. We've a deal, 'Mione," Harry said.

"Look-Teresa, there's only a few things I can do to prove this to you. To do this, I have to get a few…things. Hold on," Harry said, and ran out of the room.

He quickly walked into his bed room. Inside his closet he found what he was looking for. He took the golden key that he always wore on a chain around his neck. Teresa had asked countless times what it was, and what it opened, but he always shrugged it off. He took the small key in his hand and quickly opened a chest hidden way back in the closet. It was pretty big, but covered by a lot of clothes. Harry took out several items and hurried back to his living room and guests.

"Back," he said quietly. 

Hermione and Ron looked up. Hermione was sitting on his lap and they were conversing quietly. Harry grinned at that. He had always thought his two friends were meant for each other, but apparently saving the world repeatedly and worrying about Voldemort attacking Harry took up a fair amount of time.

"This is an invisibility cloak, Teresa," Harry said, and wrapped it around his whole body, save his head.

Teresa screamed.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY!" she yelped.

"Calm down, Teresa, I'm still here," he said with a grin, and covered his head as well.

"Where the hell are you?" she demanded and started walking around, her hands out, trying to locate her boyfriend (who, quite frankly, was starting to scare her).

"Right here, milady," he said, appearing right next to her. Teresa jumped a foot in the air.

"Don't **do** that," she shuddered.

Ron and Hermione watched the scene, grinning.

"Did **they** know about this…unvisibility cloak?" Teresa asked, collecting herself and sitting back down.

"_In_visibility, dear," Harry said, hiding a grin. Ron snorted.

"Same thing," Teresa said.

"Well, technically, it's not. An 'unvisibility' cloak would take away the vision of the wearer, while an invisibility cloak shields the person wearing it from sight, but they're still there."

"So, to sum it up, Professor Granger hasn't changed since I left England," Harry grinned.

"If, you mean that I am still knowledgeable," Ron snorted at that, "Then you are correct. But, we have to be moving on. Teresa, now do you believe in magic?" Hermione asked.

Harry walked behind his girlfriend and draped the silvery cloak around her. He gently showed her the reflection of herself in a mirror, and she shrieked when she only saw her face. 

"Now do you believe?" Harry asked her gently.

"Harry," she sighed, and he smiled.

"Not yet, eh?" he asked wickedly.

"Oh no," Ron murmured, loud enough for the room to hear.

"Well, I've an idea," Harry announced to them.

"Oh dear," Hermione sighed.

"It's bound to go perfectly, and you'll believe me and everything!" he said happily.

"Wonder if we can back away slowly?" Ron asked nervously.

"Nothing can go wrong!" Harry beamed.

"Famous last words," Hermione said, and carefully took a full step backwards, away from Harry.

"It's a flawless plan!" he said with pride.

"Now I'm worried," Ron said, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh, shut it you two," Harry said good-naturedly.

Teresa smiled at their antics. It was so obvious that the trio had been friends for many years, the way two of them could gang up on the other, and that person wouldn't care.

"So, what's your brilliant, can't fail idea, Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked at her and grinned.

"My specialty."

At this Hermione groaned and Ron smiled and said, "Shall I go get it?" 

"Yeah, it's in the trunk in my bedroom closet…up the stairs and to the left."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Ron said and left.

"What's he getting?" Teresa asked Harry.

He grinned, "My old friend."

"Men," Hermione said impatiently and rolled her eyes.

"Back, Potter."

Teresa watched as Ron tossed Harry a broom that had the shiny word FIREBOLT on it. 

"W-What's that, Harry?" Teresa asked, slightly nervous by the demonic grin on her boyfriend's face.

"What does it look like?" he asked her.

"A broom?" She asked, looking at him as if he were crazy. 

"That' right, m'dear," he grinned. 

She watched as he mounted it.

"What're you going to do? Fly?" she asked, snickering. 

"As a matter of fact, yes," he smirked, and kicked off the ground.

Teresa screamed as Harry Potter, her now not-so-very normal boyfriend, did something most children wanted to do since they were four-fly.

He came down behind her and pulled her on too, and suddenly, she was looking down on Hermione, down on Ron, and as Harry directed the broom out a window (open by Hermione, just in time) and up into the sky, down on the world.

"This is amazing," she said softly, yet Harry was able to hear her.

"Incredible, isn't it?" he replied with the same tone.

It was almost sunrise at this point, and Harry slowly flew the broom down, gaining speed until Teresa was squeezing him so tightly he gasped.

"Te, I need air, love," he panted.

"Then stop flying so freaking fast!" she shot back.

They got back inside the house.

Ron looked at his old friend and shook his head in amazement.

"You just never lose that talent, do you?" he asked.

"Guess not," Harry grinned.

"So-so magic…magic's…real?" Teresa asked, at a fault for words.

"Yes, and now that you believe that…let's just say there's one more thing you should know about me," Harry sighed.

"What?" Teresa asked, truly curious and amazed.

"Well, you see…there's a whole other world. A wizarding community hidden with the muggle-non-magic, I mean-world. And there was once this dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, and he was bad. Like the Hitler of the muggle world. He murdered thousands of innocent witches and wizards. One night, he murdered mine, and tried to kill me. Somehow though…he didn't succeed," Harry hesitated and then continued, "I became the savior of the magical world, for 'defeating' Voldemort."

"Your parents were murdered?" Teresa asked, her eyes wide.

Harry winced, "I never told you they weren't even alive? I meant to…anyway. I got left with the Dursleys-a long story, but my mother's sister and her family who have hated me since forever for what I was. They locked me in a cupboard, I got beaten up by their son, Dudley, and they never told me that I was a wizard. Eventually, I found out, and had my first friends-Ron and Hermione," he smiled at the two of them.

Hermione smiled back and leaned against Ron who wrapped his arms around her. 

"The three of us basically spent our years fighting against the dark arts. We went to a school called Hogwarts, the best magical one in the world. In my fourth year, Voldemort was brought back. It's a rather long story, and I don't especially care to explain it, but I will another day…the point is, I had to defeat him in my seventh year, once and for all. Again."

"So what happened?" Teresa asked with a baited breath.

"I did. But…but this time, it was different. It wasn't against him, the murderer of my parents anymore…it wasn't even him trying to defeat the light side, and killing innocents…it was him against me. One of us was going to die…and I remember thinking…_It damn well better not be me._

And so it was, the battle…him against me. We fought to the death…luckily, or unluckily, he died, but…he also won."

At that, Ron and Hermione's heads went straight up.

"W-what'd you just say, Harry?" Ron asked cautiously.

"I said, he also won."

Teresa looked at her boyfriend. He once again looked a lot older then a 25 year old. His face sagged, and he was slumped over in his chair. His eyes, his usually joyful, brilliant green eyes, were stone cold; his eyes showed he'd seen things, such horrible, horrible terrors. His eyes held immense sorrow, and fury that radiated the events that she was sure had made his life miserable. The expression on his face was unreadable, and it scared her. Scared her, because she'd always been able to read him like a book. She loved Harry, and she was positive that they were meant to be together, she'd always been  proud to say she knew him better then herself. But all of a sudden, it wasn't so…and it terrified her.

He took a deep breath again.

"We battled. He taunted me, telling me exactly how he was planning on murdering my friends. In most detail, Ron and Hermione, and my godfather, Sirius Black. I knew exactly how he was going to torture you…and I couldn't stop it if I died. So I kept fighting. I gained a new power and a stronger effort that told me-no, it commanded me to win. I couldn't let my friends down…and they weren't even my friends, **they** were my family. Not the Durselys, who tormented me as a child. Not my parents, who, although they loved me and died for me, I'd never met. My two best friends were. You two were my family, my supports for so long. I don't know if I ever really thanked you for that," he said, looking at his two oldest friends.

"You never needed to," Hermione whispered.

"Well, thank you," he replied, and Ron nodded. Hermione, however, lost it and ran over to him and flung her arms around him.

"Harry, you idiot, why did you leave? You never finished your story, but why the bloody hell did you leave? We'd never **ever** shun you. Ever," she added through her tears. He soothed her, and led her back towards Ron. 

"Because I needed the time alone. For me…to start over. A Novus Vita, a new life. And I found one here," he smiled at Teresa, that smile that made her heart melt.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy for you, but we put off getting married for you Harry! We wanted you as best man, not one of my brothers! You, the famous Harry Potter, presumed dead because he was over in the ruddy states, half way across the world!" Ron said, extremely upset.

"You two are engaged?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, and held up her left hand.

"Congratulations!" Teresa squealed, and dashed over to Hermione to admire her ring.

"How long?" Harry sighed.

"Four years," Ron replied.

"You do know that if you hadn't found me, it would've been much longer? That was awfully stupid of you two…but congratulations all the same. Back to my story though," he continued.

"After taunting, battling, and a whole lot of curses, he tried one that would predict my end…as soon as he was about to say it, I knew it was over for me…I knew I'd failed. He said a curse. It's _Polestas mutare, _which is translated in Latin to Power Change. True to its word, it changed powers, I'd be doomed with half of his magic in mine, and his has powers that'd make me obey. Although, with our given history, he should've been a tad more careful. However, although he won, he backfired. Instead of changing our power half way-I'd have half his power, which is dark magic-it went wrong. If he'd gotten mine, he'd be happy, I have certain talents he doesn't, and he'd know I'd never use my magic if it was half dark…I'd have a Jekyll and Hyde personality."

 "But instead of that, **all** of his magic got transferred to me…my magic is still in me, but something happened. You see, when you murder people with your magic, you take some of theirs as well. It's controversial magic. It works against you, but in time you can teach yourself and the magic to obey you. And let me tell you, he has gained enough controversial magic from those he killed, which numbers many. Since he gained life again through so much necromancy magic, when he lost all of it, it killed him. Which was good. The bad part was that I gained all of his dark magic, controversial magic, and necromancy magic. So with all that, which overpowered my magic, mine has  gone. If I do any magic that requires a spell or wand-well, disaster will strike. There's too much dark magic, I can't manage a simple spell without it turning dark. A summoning spell, for instance, calling for a book  will open to a page with a dark curse. My wand will recognize it, and cast it. If I summon a broom, a dark creature will be on it. If I summoned a knife, it'd slay someone along the way. Any spell would work that way, responding to dark magic."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly, and Ron whistled lowly.

"Harry…" Teresa trailed off. 

He got up and walked over to her. 

"I'm sorry you had to find out about me this way. Getting to know me is just a barrel of fun, isn't it?" he asked her sarcastically.

"No, Harry, I'm sorry you had to go through that without anyone. I'm here, you know that?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, I know, Te, I know," he said, and kissed her.

Teresa wrapped her arms around him, and let herself sink into all that was Harry-her Harry. 

"Ahem, you do have an audience here," Ron coughed, ruining the moment. 

"You're an engaged couple, it's nothing you've never seen," Harry replied, a grin on his face.

Then he turned to the three people closest to him.

"You people are brave…choosing me as a friend-or boyfriend…getting to know me. It's a picnic," he sighed and then grinned, and threw his arms around Ron's shoulder and Teresa's, and Hermione linked on to Ron. 

"Yes it is," Hermione agreed, "But then, how dull would our life be without you?"

"That entertaining?" Teresa asked, and Ron chuckled.

"You've no idea."

But she was soon to find out.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Author's Note: Hey guys. I am so sorry this took so long! It was such a hard chapter to write, although I think the next one is going to be worse, as I have about no idea where this is going. I'll try my hardest to get it out in a reasonable time though. This was late, but nice and long to make up for it…fourteen and a half pages, in fact. Thanks for all the feedback-I hope you guys stay with this story, it's definitely going to be a long and wild ride! 

Note: I changed something-instead of Harry being gone for five years, it's now seven years. It helps me a bit more, and I'll change it in chapter one eventually as well. He is now 25 years old.

Disclaimer: Ms. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lord Voldemort and all his doings, Hogwarts, the Firebolt broomstick, and any other creations mentioned in her books. The song 'Getting To Know You' is from the Broadway musical 'The King and I.' The spells not made up by Ms. Rowling are of my creations, taken from Latin words. 

Thank you to all my reviewers:

Aimless-wanderer *^* Thank you for the review! I'm touched that you think I'm off to a great start-in my not-so-humble opinion, I liked it too :) I worked so hard on this story. I'm glad my efforts have paid off so far. Hope you like this!

Amerkat *^* Thanks for the review! I hate cliffhangers too *cringes* Sorry, but hey-it got you guys interested, did it not? Don't you wish you had a teacher like that? I did have one who's character Harry is loosely based on. Stay tuned for some more Harry-as-a-teacher either next chapter or chapter four. I'm glad you think it's original, and btw: I loved the cocoa puff scene-don't know why I put it in, but it gave you some Hermione-Ron interaction, so it won't be *just* Harry.

Calistal *^* Cute pen name…stand for anything? Thanks so much for reviewing! I love Teresa…well the name, and her character. I tried to give her a nice role in this chapter too. Thanks for the compliment! I hope you get to read this!

Clingon87 *^* Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it. See, now here's someone who got my point with the cliffie-to get you *curious* about what's going to happen. *smiles* thanks! Hopefully this chapter is good too…?

Cquill13 *^* *winces* sorry about the cliffhanger, but it fit perfectly. I know I'm evil *grins* Dn't you love me? I know Teresa's relation was complicated, but look at it like this: Teresa's sister is married. Her husband is Hermione's cousin. I loved Harry as a teacher too…I can't see him teaching at Hogwarts, but social studies did it for me. Lol. Thanks for the review! ^_^

Creamy Mimi *^* Thanks for the review! Hope you like this as well. Here's another chapter, late but long, and you're very welcome! Enjoy! Review! Please? 

E.C.R. Potter *^* I'll go alert you now that I updated. Thanks so much for the review! And the compliment, I'm glad you like my story so far. This took long, but the end result is good…I hope. I don't like stories like this usually, it has to have plot and be well-written for me to attempt reading it, but hey-I needed a challenge.

Harmony Slytherin *^* Hey girlie! I'm so glad you reviewed! Mwaz! Okay, you were shaking? I was after receiving your compliment! I don't deserve it! The Teresa-Hermione thing was stretched, a coincidence, but it got Harry meeting up with them…and I like Teresa! I'm going to go work on TP&TP *right* now! Thanks again, Harmony. 

Heart2heart *^* Oozles, this'll be fun! Lol Okay-I live in NY, but it's like way to cliché to do a Harry-goes-to-America fic in New York, so I settled for NJ because I know cool people there and I'll be able to describe it pretty well. I have a social studies teacher like that (obviously) it's pretty funny. I'm glad you think this is beautiful, hilarious, and dramatic *shrugs* I try. Thanks!

Hermionegc *^* Wow…you liked this that much? Wow…thanks so much! Luv ya! I adore comments like that, it helps to know people like your writing, and I spent a lot of time on this. Hope you like this! Thanks again!

Jay13 *^* Hope you liked this as well! It took awhile, but it's long & pretty good (in my opinion anyway). Thanks for reviewing!

Jay Da Fighta *^* Wow, you reviewed twice! Lol It took awhile, but hopefully it's pretty good. I worked hard on it, anyways. Thanks so much for reviewing this, and I'm glad you liked it so far! :)

JayJay *^* Are you the same person as 'Jay Da Fighta' and 'Jay13'? Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long, I really am, but it was hard to write, I wasn't sure if my good friend and awesome author Harmony Slytherin would be beta-ing this…well, it's here now! Thanks for reviewing!

Kitrice *^* Glad you liked this! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. Here's more after a long wait *winces* I seriously didn't mean for it to get so out of hand, but it was a hard chapter for me, explaining Harry's background to Teresa. Thanks for reviewing!

Ley *^* Thanks for reviewing! I hoped to beginning would catch attention, and the end would help people to remember the story. If it worked-yay! I liked Ron & Hermione bickering as well, and as you know now-they're engaged. Well, they were then too, you just didn't know it. I'm so glad you liked this! Here's more.

Licca *^* Thanks for the review! I love getting them ^_^ I'm glad you liked this so far. Here's the long-awaited (I wish) chapter two! Hope you get around to reading this, and thanks again. 

Lily Potter *^* Thanks for the review. I like well-written, plot-including Harry comes back stories lol I'm picky. Here are two good ones: 'Gone' by SEEKER-2000 and 'The Return' by S.L are two really good ones-you'll like them a lot. I'm glad you liked this and TP&TP! Thanks again! 

Naavi *^* Hey bestie! Thanks so much for reviewing…you scared me though. I read the first sentence 'Well this sucked' and almost died of a heart attack. What were you, high on sugar? Hyperness, hun-'Go jump in the Milky Way!' lol Well, milky ways are really good chocolates! Hail to the almighty co-founder of S.D.P.W. (Society Demoting Pizza Welfare). ^_~ Thanks for the huge compliment, glad you liked this so far!

Random moonbeam *^* Wow, you were my first reviewer! Thanks sooo much, I can't even begin to describle how much I appreciated it. Kudos to you! Hope you like this as well, glad you like my story! Thanks again!

S.L *^* Thanks so much for reviewing! You're one of my favorite authors, so I'm glad you liked this story and TP&TP. You're welcome for reviewing yours, thanks for reviewing mine! Lol Thanks again, hope you like this. 

~*Twisted*LJ*Fan*~ *^* Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked this. I like stories like this too, and I hope you'll like this one. Thanks for reviewing all my stories. Luv ya! 

Thanks again you guys! Now people who are reading this-take a leaf out of their books and leave a line as well, and you'll make that list too! I hope you guys liked this, and have forgiven me for taking so long. Please review! 

Luv ya,

Britz 


	3. Memory

A Novus Vita 

~*^*~*^*~Chapter Three: Memory~*^*~*^*~

_Memory,_

_Not a sound from the pavement._

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone._

_In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet,_

_And the wind,_

_Begins to moan._

_Memory, _

_All alone in the moonlight._

_I can smile at the old days,_

_I was beautiful then._

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was._

_Let the memory,_

_Live again._

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of someone humming a soft melody. He turned and saw Teresa laying next to him. She was singing a song softly…he wasn't sure the words were, but he remembered hearing it in Aunt Petunia-no, _Petunia's_  jewelry box. She wasn't permitted to have the title 'Aunt,' that was an honor she definitely didn't earn in Harry's case. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered, and she stopped.

"Did I wake you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I was up," he lied, crossing his fingers. He hated to see her blame herself for his waking up early…or was it even early?

"What time is it, anyway?" he asked her. He squinted at the clock on his night table.

Teresa rolled over and said, "Ten thirty. Don't worry, I checked in on Ron and Hermione a half hour ago, they were still sleeping. It takes awhile to get use to different time zones."

"Look, Te…are you okay with…with everything I said yesterday?" he asked, rolling over to face her again. She sat up and leaned in towards him.

"Harry, we've been through this. Yes, I am. I trust you completely…I'm upset you didn't tell me sooner, but at least you did…eventually."

He sighed, "Yeah, it took awhile. Look…I was going to, really, but three things stopped me. One being that magical people aren't exactly supposed to tell muggles. Another being that I thought you'd try to force me to go back. To England. Which, as I've pointed out, isn't an option just yet."

"What was the last?" she asked curiously.

"Don't be impatient. The last was that you'd…that you'd leave me if you found out. And I couldn't have that…I love you. So if you  put them all together…I couldn't tell you until I was positive that I didn't want anyone else and that you'd believe me…you do now."

Teresa smiled, she had definitely done something right in another life to have gotten this good of a boyfriend.

"I love you too, but I think we should go see if your two friends are up yet," she said, and rolled out of bed.

"Hey!" Harry said suddenly, and she turned.

"We'd better ask Hermione to change your pajamas back-you may like a nice silk lavender nightgown, but I miss my comfortable pajamas!" he sulked.

Teresa giggled, "C'mon, let's go wake your friends." They walked downstairs together and Teresa knocked on the door to the guest room. They heard a voice yawn, "Come in." 

"Hermione," Harry nodded to Teresa, and opened the door. "Morning, 'Mione," he said, smiling at the brunette whose hair was as out-of-control as his own was. Of course, the difference was that Hermione's was only like that after a night's sleep. Harry's was, unfortunately, doomed to be hopeless forever.

"Morning, Harry," she replied. Ron was still fast asleep next to her, snoozing softly. 

(A/N: Isn't 'snoozing' such a great word? I think so! Er…right…back to the story.)

Harry walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "So, what time does the tall git usually wake up?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Teresa hovered in the doorway.

"You can come in, Teresa. Oh, and he usually wakes up…I don't know…nine-ish? Ten-ish? Well, that and the time difference…" she trailed off. 

"I vote we poor water on his head," Harry straightened up, and Teresa giggled.

"I'll get the bucket, shall I?" she asked, and Harry nodded.

"Harry, that's evil! He's sleeping and," she was interrupted.

"And what, being engaged to him makes you vulnerable to his wicked sleeping patterns? No, no, no, this won't do. The water!" he said dramatically and Teresa handed him a bright pink pail. Hermione raised her eyebrows at that, but said nothing.

"One…Two…Three!" Harry said, and dumped the bucket of ice cold water on Ron's head.

"WHAT THE…?" Ron screamed and jumped out of the bed. He looked at Harry, who was laughing so hard that he had to lean against the bed for support, in disbelief. 

"You know, you snore," he said matter-of-factly, and Ron glared at him. 

"I'll just be going then," Harry said, and started sneaking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't! You leave, you die-literally," Ron said.

Harry started to panic…his eyes rolled back and a harsh, frigid wind whirled all around him, making him shiver…fog swirled through his eyes…he wasn't cold, per say, but felt as if he were drowning…

_"Good bye, you two. I love you both," Harry said, before turning away._

_"What're you…Harry! Harry, stop! Stop!" Hermione started to cry. _

_Harry looked back, and then started for the door._

_"Oh no you don't! You leave, you die-literally. Please don't…" Ron said desperately, trying to get his friend to see truth._

_"Harry! Harry! Harry! _Harry!"

Harry blinked. Teresa was looking at him, worried, and Hermione wasn't looking too calm herself. "You okay?" she asked, and Harry nodded. When she looked terribly unconvinced he nodded again.

"Really, I'm fine. Just…remembering," he smiled half-heartedly and walked out of the room. 

~*^*~

Later on, Hermione was sitting with Teresa at the kitchen table, telling her stories of their (Ron, Harry, and herself) childhood. 

"Yes, and poor Harry was always stuck between the two of us. A saint, he was, putting up with our antics…why, we fought about everything from my vacation habits to our pets…don't you smirk at me, Ronald Weasley!" 

Ron grinned angelically, "Course not, 'Mione."

"Harry, tell him not to smirk!"   
  


"He wasn't smirking, 'Mione," Harry said, quickly abiding to agreeing with Ron for the sake of his toe, which was already quite bruised due to Ron.

"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" Hermione said dramatically, but smiled to show she was just kidding.

Nevertheless, it was too late.

Harry felt his eyes roll back, the icy winds returning, and was remotely aware of the silver mists filling his senses. He could barely breathe, and yet again the memories started taking over.

_….and when he tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Harry too._

_"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Harry I've got a lot of work to do!"_

_"Harry! Harry! Harry! _Harry!"

Harry snapped his head up and looked at his friends, who were looking worried.

"Yes?" he asked, and silently prayed that they'd drop it.

"Harry…are you okay, love?" Teresa asked him.

"Of course, Te, just rather tired. I think I'll go up to bed," he said. That last…vision had scared him. The two situations were irrelevant; one was when Hermione was teasing him, and the first time, Crookshanks was being accused of eating Scabbers.

Hermione, Ron, and Teresa exchanged mystified looks. 

Teresa nodded, and said, "Come down when you're ready. You should rest, you have classes tomorrow, you know."

Harry swore under his breath, "I forgot about that."

"Um…classes?" Ron asked, and Hermione looked just as bewildered.

"Oh, you guys will get a kick out of this one. Guess what my Muggle profession is?" Harry asked them, grinning.

"I'd say something sports, I'm not sure what Muggle ones are," Ron guessed.

"Nope," Harry said, and turned to Hermione, "Got any guesses, 'Mione?"

"No. Years of experience with you tells me that I'll never figure out your mysteries. What's your job?"

"Aw, you're no fun," he pouted and continued, "But…I'm a teacher."

At that Ron spat out all his coffee onto the table, and all over a disgruntled Harry. 

"Say it, don't spray it," he muttered, and got a paper towel to dry the hot liquid now all over his brand new jeans. 

"Don't bother," Hermione said and did a Drying and Cleaning Spell. 

"Thanks," Harry replied. "Are _you_ surprised?" 

"Not really. As I said before, little about you surprises me. But those poor students! They must not learn a thing, with you of all people for their teacher. I used to have to force you and Ron to do homework, let alone study or be prepared for a class! What do you so-call teach?"

"Seventh grade social studies. Which transfers to Hogwarts…second year. Oh, and poor students, Hermione? No way, poor me! Te's niece is actually one of the students…actually, Hermione, you'll know her. It's your cousin's daughter, Christine."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I know her. Rather…vivacious girl isn't she?"

"Understatement of the year," Harry snorted.

Teresa smiled and said, "Yes, well, blame _that_ one on my dear sister."

"I feel so left out, I'm the only one here who doesn't know this girl," Ron pouted, and Hermione laughed.

"Poor little Ronnie, feeling all out of the loop," she teased her fiancé.

"Well, stop by my class room this week, and you can meet her. Although it will be more like you joining forces with my students to make my life miserable," Harry said. 

"He wouldn't really do that…_would_ he really do that?" Teresa asked, confused, as Hermione and Harry started to laugh.

Ron stared at them indignantly. "Are you two saying I'm not mature? Because I'm very mature. Too mature. Way more mature than say-Harry, for example. I'd be a good influence on them, and do you know why? Because I am the key model of mature. Perfectly mature, no one more mature than I. I'm so mature that-hey, Te, is that **_Cocoa_** Puffs?"

At that they all started to laugh, even Ron, who admitted reluctantly that he was not most mature. Hermione owned that honor, though (he insisted) he was more mature than Harry, who shook his head and laughed. 

"Well, if you need a good influence, take Hermione then, Harry," Teresa suggested, grabbing an orange from the colorful fruit bowl on Harry's kitchen table (made by her, of course).

"I don't know about that. Ron may be a bad influence, but Hermione might be too good an influence. I don't want to teach walking, talking dictionaries."

"You know, Harry Potter, if I wasn't positive you wouldn't _ever_ be rude to me, I'd be extremely offended," Hermione said patronizingly.

"But, Miss-Granger-soon-to-be-Missus-Weasley, you know I would never EVER say something like that to you," Harry said playfully, smiling at her the whole while.

"Well--" she began, but was interrupted by Harry.

"And now, if you'll all excuse me, I have a lesson plan to be made by tomorrow."

"You mean you haven't even made it yet, Harry?"

"'Mione, due to two of my just _lovely_ best friends' timings on taking a visit half way around the world, I haven't had a chance to even think of tomorrow's topic, let alone the whole lesson plan," Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes, well with a job, Harry, you need to be prepared. Think early about these sort of things, and--"

"And what, Hermione, Constant Vigilance?" Ron asked, and started to chuckle at his own 'ingenuity.'

For the third time that day, Harry found himself sinking into a rapidly-becoming-familiar whirlwind of ice and sleet.  

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

"Potter…Harry…Harry…Harry!"

Harry became remotely aware of the 3 closest to him watching him, knowing that something was wrong, and at the same time, knowing they wouldn't find out what was bothering him, at least not yet.

"Harry, what the hell was that?" Teresa demanded, her light brown hair surrounding her face, making it look almost like a lion's mane. Her light blue eyes sparkled angrily, and her cheeks were flushed.

Rather than answer her, he turned to Ron and his eyes asked the question for him: 

What had happened?

~*^*~

Later on that evening, Harry woke up in his bed. He smelled chicken cooking, and mashed potatoes, and what he assumed was his favorite sort of garlic bread. Normally garlic bread was only served with Italian, but as Teresa was a mix of Italian blood and German blood, the garlic and potatoes wound up mixing. 

He adored her cooking, but then again, he adored anything about her, in general. He rolled over on his side and listened carefully. He could hear quiet laughter; Teresa and Hermione. Ron was anything but tactful, and would be loudly guffawing. Best friend he may be, and the most loyal, but he was in no way considerate.

Just then there was a knock on his door, and he rolled on his back and said, "Come in." Ron entered his room, and turned on the light. "Good evening, Sleeping Beauty," he said.

"'Evening, my handsome prince," Harry said just as sardonically as he sat up in bed. 

"Teresa is very worried," Ron started.

Harry snorted. If he knew Teresa (and he did, rather well) he knew that was a huge understatement.

"Why must you aggravate her like that by now even answering her? She thinks you're going to completely desert her because she's a muggle! How utterly ridiculous is that? Because if I know you—and believe me, I do—then I know that you love her. So why are you acting that way whenever she's concerned for you?" By the end of his speech, Ron was breathing rapidly. 

"It's elementary, my dear Weasley; the same reason you always wanted to narrow down the famous Trio to two-you and I. The same reason you always wanted to make sure Hermione was in a safer situation than us, even though she's smarter than both of us put together and tripled. It's because you love her and want to protect her. Well, guess what, Ron? I love and want to protect Teresa, and my job's a teensy bit more harder, don't you think? Teresa is a **muggle** Ron—she can't defend herself if anyone comes after me for revenge. She can't."

And after his speech, he looked extremely worn out, but he knew Ron was still fishing for information.

"So, mate," Ron started hesitatingly. Harry knew he was sent to find out what 'the hell was that' as Teresa had said it.

"I'm remembering things," Harry said bluntly, looking down at his hands.

Ron stared at him intently. "What sort of memories?"

"They're…they're almost like dementor trances. But…I don't feel the extreme coldness in the same way. It's almost as if a dementor was planted inside of me, but I don't get the cold inside, just out. It's like being in the eye of a hurricane, or a tornado, more like. I can feel the whipping winds of ice all around me, but at the same time, they don't affect me, per say. They affect my senses, but it's as if time has stopped. I can't think of anything but that memory…and they're triggered from things you guys, or I myself, say."

"So, if I said something like, I don't know, Dungbombs rule, some sort of pseudo-recollection is activated and you just…I don't know, faint standing up?" Ron asked.

"Well, nothing so humorous as 'Dungbombs rule' but yes, that's the general idea that I've surmised. Chances are we'll need Hermione to research this in some sort of library," Harry explained.

Ron shook his head, "I don't know, Harry, everything is happening so quickly…I've not been with you for 48 hours and already this happens? You never get a rest."

"I know Ron, believe me, I know."

~*^*~

Ron, Hermione, Teresa, and Harry were sitting around the dinner table. Harry had apologized to Teresa, and the result of that—a dozen red roses—were placed in the center of it. 

Teresa and Hermione were talking animatedly about Harry (again) who looked slightly bored and took to using his spoon to fling peas over at Ron's face. Ron, who finally noticed that he was surrounded by green things, and got another on the nose, retaliated with some of his own. Of course, as he had to make sure not to hit Hermione (who would not have been impressed), he was always not direct on his target. So, he looked at the bowl of peas on the table and smirked.

"Te, we're all out of peas, why don't I go gets some more from the kitchen?" Ron asked, standing up without waiting for an answer.

"Hmm, what? Oh, sure, sure, thank you Ron," Teresa replied absentmindedly, completely absorbed in Hermione's tale of Harry making a fool of himself in several different scenarios.

Ron quickly got up with the pea bowl and entered the kitchen. It was gigantic, and Ron found himself wondering why on earth Harry owned such a big kitchen, or even why he owned such a huge house. He certainly didn't need it. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Ron took the metal spoon lying on the counter and ladled huge spoonfuls of peas into the bowl as quickly as he could. Pretty soon, the bowl was almost full of little green peas, and Ron, doing some quick thinking, poured some water into the bowl, and stirred slightly. The peas were now a slight…paste. He added some more to the top, so it was almost overflowing, and so no one would notice the mushiness inside of the bowl.

Ron went back to the dining room which the bowl of peas, and (casually) walked past his spot to Harry's. 

"Why, old chap, I'd say you could use some more of these green peas, now couldn't you?"

When Harry opened his mouth to object, Ron poured the whole bowl over his (Harry's) head. 

Let's just say THAT got the women's attention.

"Ron! Of all the immature, juvenile things to—" Hermione scolded, but was stopped in mid sentence as Harry flung some mushy peas over at her, hitting her in the face. 

"You did not just do that," Hermione said in a lethal tone of voice. Ron visibly shuddered, flinching as he cautiously set down the pea spoon. 

"I-I didn't mean to, honey, I was aiming for Harry, I…" Ron was cut off by Hermione walking up to him, picking up the jug of lemonade on the table, and meticulously dumping the pitcher over his head. Ron looked at her, astonished, but before he could respond, she'd given a satisfied smirk and turned on her heel out of the kitchen.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Teresa and Harry sniggered uncontrollably as Ron stalked out of the room. When they finally calmed down, Harry briefly made eye contact with her again. That did it, and they were both laughing hysterically, letting loose for the first true time since Harry's confession.

~*^*~

"Hello, class," Mr. Harry Potter said as he walked into his classroom, running slightly late, and put down the stacks of papers he held in his arms. Chirps of salutation were heard from various corners of the room, and Harry smiled at them as he set down his pile of work on his desk. His eyes quickly scanned the room as he took in who was present. Full class today, he noted. 

"Have a nice weekend, everyone?" he began, and he watched as all (or at least most) sets of eyes snapped to attention and focused on his face. He frowned, however, as he noted one set that didn't. Well, he thought to himself, if it isn't my girlfriend's niece. Harry smirked as he walked surreptitiously over towards Christine's desk.

"Ms. DiRienzo?" he said, in an amused voice. His student quickly straightened herself out, smoothed out her hair, crossed her legs (so much for straight, Harry smirked), and looked up cautiously at Harry's face.

"Mr. Potter?" she said in the same, if a more cutesy, tone.

"Do you like sitting in detention all afternoon, Christine, or do you just have nothing better to do?" Christine's smile faltered for about half a second, before it came bouncing back.

"Actually, Mr. Potter, I was just discussing last night's most interesting homework." Definitely the wrong argumentative statement, as Harry scrutinized the girl's debating skills. Potential.

"Well, Ms. DiRienzo, why don't you read it to your peers. I'm sure they'd be most interested on the topics of the checks and balances system, and it's importance to the American government. Oh, and you'll all remember the importance of the use of most specific details, of course."

"Of course," Christine nodded agreeably, while most of the kids in the room were sniggering. Seeing as Harry almost never gave homework Friday nights, this assignment was completely made up. That, and the fact that they weren't even up to the whole federal government spiel yet, as that wasn't due for a few months, the joke was completely on her. That didn't stop her at all, as she stood up and walked towards the front of the room with (as far as Harry could tell) was a blank piece of paper.

"The checks and balance system is an extremely important part of America's federal government. It…is very significant and important, and rather…er…noteworthy. Anyway, it is made up of-I mean, it consisted of people in the…national government checking in on each other from time to time to keep the Union's employees and, um, delegates on speaking terms so as to, er…prevent wars!" She curtsied and walked back to her seat, and with all the grace of an elephant princess, flopped down into her seat.

Harry stared at her in shock. He obviously knew that it was completely wrong, and he was British, but aside from that…minor detail, it was most likely the best off-the-top-of-one's-head essay he'd ever seen. Or, more precisely, heard. If he and Ron had made up one of those excuses, they might've stood a chance against McGonagall…or at least Flitwick.

He watched, amazed, as Christine was patted on the back by people around her, the students too far away were just giggling helplessly. He saw her face turn from semi-confused to bright red, and then she let out a giggle of her own. All around whispers of, "Good one, Christy!" and, "Nice try, you almost had him convinced, Christine!" and even the occasional, "You screwed up completely, awesome job, Chris!" were popping up from assorted areas of the room.

"You know…" Harry started, and when he felt most of the kids were listening again, he continued. "You know, this really does remind me of a story from my…*ahem* reckless youth." The class grinned, because he tended to refer to himself as an "old man" or "going deaf in one ear" or various other statements of aging. They all found it hilarious, because in truth, he was only a decade and then some older than them.

"Right. Well, when I was young, oh…around 16, I suppose, I went out with a great girl. She was pretty and smart, but I found myself becoming steadily more interested in other things than my girlfriend. She kept complaining that I wasn't paying her much attention anymore, that I was distracted by other things. I didn't know what she was talking about. One day she got a bit rash, I think she wanted to break things off, and started to get into this spat with me and wound up yelling things…I'm not sure what it was exactly, I wasn't paying attention."

The class started to laugh at him and his antics. They stopped as he walked over towards the door and said, to some invisible person, "I'd not be laughing, if you told this girlfriend of mine this story, she'd most likely come after *you* before *me*, you know."

The class at this point were exchanging bemused looks. Harry realized he probably looked like an idiot, talking to air outside the doorway. His students stopped laughing as a bemused voice came from the doorway, "Is that so, Potter?" The kids turned quickly to see who it was he was speaking too. Harry walked closer to the doorway, and allowed two people to step into the class room. 

"Yes, that's so, seeing as it was your sister. However…Weasley, how good of you to show up. Out of the blue. Uninvited. To corrupt my class." Yes, it was Ron Weasley and he was accompanied by Hermione. The class (everyone this time) gave the two "mysterious guests" their undivided attention during the exchange. Harry could here whispers of "Who're they?" and "How do they know Mr. P?" It was rather humorous that students assumed their teachers were immune to hearing the students' murmurs. He rolled his eyes at that, and once again turned his attention to Ron and Hermione.

"Ah. It seems to me that all of you have the honor of meeting Ms. Granger here, and the misfortune of meeting-er-Mr. Weasley. Hermione, Ron, these are my students." He gestured to the children in the desks. Hermione gave a muffled squeal of excitement and said, "What are you all learning today?" in the same tone another might use to ask what flavor ice cream one prefers.

Christine, charming girl she was, decided to smile impishly and reply, "Nothing, ma'am." Everyone (minus Hermione) hid their smirks, but Hermione looked scandalized. At that Harry sighed.

"Christine, this is your Father's cousin, Hermione Granger. She is an…old friend of mine. 'Mione, as tragic as them not learning may sound, I don't need a good telling-off, Christine was kidding. Well, she at least speaks for **herself**, not anyone else. Example, Elsie, have *you* learned anything this year?" Harry asked, pointing to a girl in the back with owlish glasses and a pointy nose. She sniffed and replied, "Respectfully, yes, sir." The rest of the class got their enjoyment out of her eccentric behavior, but Harry nodded at her.

Ron, however, seemed to have found his own target. "Now remember-er…you're Will, right? Yes, I thought that's what you said. Anyway, be sure to predict his death in the most outlandish way as possible. Everyday, mind you, and don't skip one, his old teacher never did, and if he yells, just say 'Auntie Sybill said she saw a Grim' and don't ask what a Grim is, I'm speaking. Right, and tell him that his eyes are-and I quote, listen here, Bill-uh, Will-tell him his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad. Let me see…anyway you could work the word 'potion' into some dialogue, kid?"

"Ron Weasley, will you stop corrupting the kid, I get enough stress from him without your help." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting way to old for this." At that Hermione snorted and walked over to him. She patted his cheek and said cynically, "Oh, poor baby-I mean senior citizen." A couple of the kids found this rather amusing, and she flashed a smile at them.

"We're so sorry to have disturbed the class, we only wanted to stop by and check in on your Mr. Potter here-seems I was right, he's hopeless, and Ronald here owes me big-time money. Nice to see you all here. Come, Ronald, or Harry here might he-ahem, he might force you out of here."

  
Harry groaned at Hermione's slip-up. She had almost said hexed, but he supposed that was better than-say-magicked. He breathed again when the two had left-Ron not without a last word of "Torture Harry" advice to Will on his way out-and he went back to teaching.

"So, class," he began, but they became so disappointed that he laughed, threw the chalk he'd been holding behind him towards the blackboard, and laughed along with his students as it missed the chalk tray and broke into three pieces. Three….

~*^*~

A/N:

Many thanks to **Harmony Slytherin** whom I would be lost without. 

Thanks to my **reviewers**-I'll get to each of you in a moment.

Thanks to the **anonymous readers** who (sadly for me) don't review. I wish you would, but hey-I'm sure you're out there. Maybe seeing the following comments will encourage you to review.

Thanks to **various teachers/people** who gave me Harry-teaching ideas and other general happenings…hope they seem funny & realistic, but you never know.

A plot is being developed right now…ask the said Harmony Slytherin, she almost spilt her drink because of me. I've already started chapter 4, and apologize as always for taking so long to add chapters, but I'm on a roll…I promise you'll all be sick of me by the time this fic is over, but thanks for sticking with me so far. 

Disclaimer: As always, all Harry Potter trademarked characters, places, ideas, and objects are copyright of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers Co., and various other companies. Not belonging to me. The song Memory is from the musical Cats, and I _believe_ it belongs to the wonderful Andrew Lloyd Webber, but I might be wrong. Don't take my word on it.

And the lovely reviewers are….

Alamarang *^* Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the nonexistent plotline, it makes me feel like I'm doing something right that you think one existed in the first 2 chapters. I guarantee next chapter the story picks up. I'm glad you appreciate the grammar, I'm glad people appreciate it. I know that when I read stories, I can't stand it if people write sentences like "The girl, she luves Harry so much badly that, she. Went to the place too by him…brooms!" That was an exaggeration, but still, you get the gist. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous *^* Well, you came up with nothing in the name spot…from 2001-04-23…next time, please put something, even if it's like '123456789' cuz it identifies you, so it makes life easier for YOU to find your comment, if you're still with me on this mess of a fic. Please don't thank me for your time-other way around! Thank YOU for YOUR time, and for taking the time to not only read, but to review!

AntipodeanOpaleye *^* Great name! It comes up as an error, but hey, love it all the same. Thanks for reviewing, and the tremendous compliments. I'm so pleased you like how this is coming along. These next few chapters will hopefully come along nicely, and if you want to write about Gryffindors…I've no real advice, as I don't know what Slytherin-writers feel, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it on your own-if I can (or so you say) so can anyone.

Artificially Flavored *^* Thanks for the review! I'm sorry you're not into the TERESA (*cough* not Therese lol sorry) bit, but hey-you can never please ALL the ships, unless you include everything, but that would be really, REALLY messed up, don't you think? I don't really have a ship other than L/J, but as long as Hermione ain't with Snape, James, Sirius, or Remus, I'm okay. Or slash. Thanks again!

Cheetah *^* Thanks for the review! You're adding me to a fav. author list! You're mental, but I love you anyway! Thanks so much, you've no idea what that does to my ego, and I really enjoy hearing that people like my story. I'm so glad I can entertain you!

Chochang913 *^* Thanks for the review! I agree, poor Harry, but hey-no one said being a superhero is easy! Not that he asked for it, but the poor dear is in for a _real_ treat in this fic…not to be cruel to him or anything…lol. As for the account…go to Register on the top menu. You'll probably know this by now, but if you haven't there you go. Thanks again.

Cquill13 *^* Hi girl! I am sooooooo sorry for taking…checks calender…well, roughly 4 months. Good news is, chapter 4 is started and I have a plot planned, so my pace WILL pick up. I know I always say that, but between you and me-I actually MEAN it this time! I swear! Here's more teaching, as requested. Not as good as the first I think, but I'll let you be the judge. Thanks again!

Dancer *^* I'm a dancer too-what kind do you do? Thanks for reviewing…it showed up like 7 times…odd…but thanks all the same! I'm glad you like both the stories-I'm afraid TP&TP is temporarily on hold for this story, but I'm so happy people like my writing.

Diana Snape *^* Hey girlie! Oh god, I'm losing it, what happened in chapter 2? OH! Explanations…right! Yeah, I'd feel sorry for Te too. But hey-she gets her moments of fun in this chapter. Next chapter I can't guarantee though…lolz. H&R waiting to get married was supposed to be like 'aw, they love Harry, they're so connected at the hip, they're The Trio'…ya know? Love ya! Thanks for reviewing.

Fortunate Angel *^* I'm on your favorite list? Aw! You're awesome! I love you! lol sorry, I'm hyper-too much caffeine. But thank you so much for compliments and the review, it keeps me going, and chapters will come out quicker now, I've started chapter 4 already! Thanks again.

George Weasley *^* Wow, you're an easy one! Thanks ever so much for reviewing, even just the one sentence-it makes a difference to me! I love getting feedback, so thanks a lot. And George is the better Weasley twin! Go you! *cough* sorry.

Harmony Slytherin *^* Miss Platypus! My industrious Christian thinker! Lol Well, you mighta not've had a boyfriend when you wrote the review (or now) but you *do* have an ex whose name means 'Rock' ! That's something! So glad you liked the whole putting-off-the-wedding-stunt, and the invisibility cloak thing, and the chapter in general. Your opinion means a lot to me. Thanks for beta-ing this, and I'll forgive you for not beta-ing ch.2. Wow, this goes to show how long I took…when you reviewed, you hadn't given Sierra Into the Woods back! THANKS FOR BEING A SWEETIE AND REVIEWING AND NOT GIVING UP ON ME AND FOR *hint hint* FINDING ME A SONG FOR CHAPTER 4! Oh, and you got your detention in this chapter! Go Emily Platypus!

Jay da fighta *^* Sorry you didn't like that last chapter. I hope you will read the next, even if you didn't like it, but if you don't-no offense-no lost. I can't please everyone, but I do try my hardest. If you're still here, I hope you like this chapter, and if not…well, whatcha gonna do?

Ley *^* Thanks so much for reviewing! You're welcome for the email about updating. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm glad you liked number 2. I know this took way to long *winces* but the next one won't be. It's summer, and I have a plot! I'm excited! Thanks again!

Lunarian *^* I'm gonna take a wild guess and presume that you love when Harry finds himself in uncomfortable situations, explaining his past to a person after going missing, but if not, what??? I'm curious here! Lol Um…thanks sooooo much for reviewing. I like when it's not just his fame too. I'm all of a sudden in love with "Harry-the person _besides_scar" lol.

M-Black *^* Thanks so much for reviewing! You didn't leave me much to respond to, but I'm so glad you liked this, hope you're still with me, and that you like this chapter. Here's more, and next chapter is in the processes of being written Now. As we speak. Thanks again.

Naavi *^* Wow. Can you say 'long time no seen/heard from/chatted with/or have any idea that your still alive' ? I can. I did write you an email a week or two ago. I was having computer complications, where I couldn't receive mail from non-AoL users. I fixed it, but I don't know if you ever wrote me back, and if you did, I swear I didn't ignore you, I just didn't know if you did write back. I miss you so much! How's swimming, writing, and life in general?  Anyway, there isn't much to respond to in your review…you talked about anything and EVERYTHING. Oh, and Sierra isn't competition to you hunny-you will ALWAYS be my bestie! She just likes babbling. I hope you liked this, PLEASE email me or IM me because I haven't spoken to you in AGES and AGES and I'm rambling, but that's okay. LOVE YA! MWAZ! Thanks for the (long) review.

Otaku *^* Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me. Thanks also for the novus-nova thing. I'm not a Latin person. Maybe I'll bring myself to change the title someday, but all of a sudden, I'm rather attached to the ^sound^ of novus vita. *shrugs* Thanks though so much!

S.L *^* Thanks for reviewing! You're welcome for reviewing, but I've been slacking lately, and I am **so **sorry. I swear, school's over, I'm gonna start reviewing again consistently! And I will be around to beta things, I'm so sorry about that too. Next chapter will include what you were wondering about…dark magic, and England. Stay tuned, and I'll let you know when I update things.

SAKURAnTOKYO *^* Please say I got your name right! Thank you so much for reviewing. I appreciate it! I sincerely hope you're still with me. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2, hope this is up to those standards.

Sierra Charm *^* You didn't actually read chapter two, or at least you didn't review, but chapter one's review was….um…is the proper term for it 'long' ? Because that had to be the longest babble I've EVER seen! I can't really go through and point-by-point it, but I'm so honored that you liked it and not PoU. You *are* crazy for that one you know. PoU is awesome! The 2nd sequel is even better, I'm in love with it! Lori's awesome. But anyway…I hope you get around to reading this. I'm so glad you updated "Eyes…" too. Love ya. Thanks again.

Tujunga *^* Yes, I have one other fic…I don't know if you read it or not, but if you did, I hope it's to your pleasing. I appreciate the review so much! I'm glad you enjoy this story so far. Thanks again, and I hope you're still with me on this!

All my love,

**Britz**


End file.
